The present invention relates to geographic data and systems that use geographic data, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a feature provided by a system, such as a navigation system, whereby a user of the system is provided with information that indicates areas in which navigation-related data are available wirelessly.
There are various computer architectures for navigation systems that provide navigation-related features (including map-related features). In one type of architecture for a navigation system, end users (such as vehicle drivers, passengers, and others) use a wireless communications system to obtain navigation-related services or data from a remotely located navigation services provider. The end users use various computer platforms (e.g., different kinds of electronic devices and/or systems) to connect to the wireless communications system to access the remotely located navigation service provider. Associated with the remotely located navigation services provider is a geographic database. When an end user uses his/her computer platform to request a navigation-related service or data, the remotely located navigation service provider accesses the geographic database associated therewith and then provides the requested service or data to the requesting end user's computer platform via the wireless communications system.
This type of navigation system architecture provides several advantages. One advantage relates to providing updated data. There is a continuing need to update the data used by a navigation system. For example, new streets are built, road construction closes roads, detours are established, new businesses open, posted speed limits change, new turn restrictions are established at intersections, streets are renamed, and so on. These kinds of changes can affect travel through a geographic region. Accordingly, the data used by a navigation system should be updated on a regular basis to accurately reflect changes in the represented geographic features. A computer architecture in which end user computing platforms obtain data from a single central geographic database associated with a navigation services provider affords an advantage with respect to the updating of the geographic data. With a computer architecture in which end user computing platforms obtain data wirelessly from a single central geographic database associated with a navigation services provider, updates need to be applied only to the central database.
Although there are advantages associated with a navigation system architecture in which individual end user computer platforms request and obtain navigation-related services and data wirelessly from a single central geographic database associated with a navigation services provider, there are considerations that need to be addressed. One consideration relates to the coverage area(s) in which end users can obtain navigation-related services and data wirelessly. According to one type of navigation system architecture, a navigation services provider provides navigation-related services and data with respect to a coverage area. A wireless communications system, associated with the navigation services provider, is available throughout the coverage area. End users located throughout the coverage area use the wireless communications system to access the navigation services provider to obtain navigation-related services and data. The coverage area served by the wireless communications system and navigation services provider may correspond to a metropolitan region. Alternatively, the coverage area associated with a navigation services provider may correspond to a state or region of the country. Thus, within an entire country, such as the United States, there may be a number of different coverage areas that are served by one or more navigation services providers. According to this type of navigation system architecture, navigation-related services and data are not available wirelessly outside the coverage areas. The unavailability of navigation-related services or data outside of coverage areas may be inconvenient to some end users. Accordingly, it would be preferable to reduce or minimize any inconvenience to end users of this navigation system architecture occasioned by the lack of navigation-related services or data outside the coverage areas served by wireless communications systems associated with navigation services providers.